Show Biz Bugs
''' Show Biz Bugs '''is a 1957 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Summary Daffy Duck arrives at his vaudeville theatre to learn that Bugs Bunny has been given top billing over him. A competition ensues with Daffy out to get the top billing he deserves. Bugs seems to be the crowd favorite however as Daffy can't seem to best him in dancing, a magic act, juggling or in playing musical instruments. It pushes Daffy to extreme measures. Plot Bugs and Daffy put on a vaudeville show. While Bugs is effortless, Daffy has to work hard to get any respect: "What, that rabbit's name over mine?" Daffy competes with Bugs for the audience's approval in many vaudeville acts, including dancing, performing music and magic tricks. Even "Daffy Duck and his Trained Pigeons" make an appearance. Trivia Bugs does not say "What's up, Doc" in this cartoon. This was the second Friz Freleng Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck cartoon to be mostly made up of reused animation from earlier cartoons. The other shorts included A Star is Bored and Person to Bunny. As revealed in the audio commentary on the second Golden Collection set, the song "The Daughter of Rosie O'Grady" was intended to be used during the sequence where Daffy showcases some trained birds. A pre-score recording was produced, but was not used in the final cartoon. Other pre-score music included slightly longer versions of both "Tea for Two" and "Jeepers Creepers". This short contains scenes with animation repurposed from earlier cartoons; reused footage includes scenes taken from "Hot Cross Bunny", Bugs Bunny Rides Again, "Ballot Box Bunny", "Case of The Missing Hare", "What's Up, Doc?" and "Curtain Razor". When Bugs and Daffy dance to Tea For Two, the animation is reused from "Hot Cross Bunny" (this sequence would be used in "The Bugs Bunny Show" television series). Daffy's dance to "Jeepers Creepers" was also reused from "Hot Cross Bunny". The xylophone gag was previously used in the Private Snafu short Booby Traps and the Bugs/Yosemite Sam short Ballot Box Bunny (and later in Rushing Roulette), only in both cases the instrument used was a piano. The song used in each case, as in Show Biz Bugs, is "Believe Me, If All Those Endearing Young Charms" and in each case it was reused animation. The final act and the pigeon circus had been used in an earlier Porky Pig cartoon called Curtain Razor in which a fox does the same act Daffy does attempting to show Porky he is a star. The scene where Bugs and Daffy challenged each other by dancing was reused animation from Bugs Bunny Rides Again starring Bugs and Yosemite Sam. Likewise the cartoon was mainly made up of reused footage from earlier cartoons. The ending where Daffy is wearing a devil suit and drinks dangerous chemicals for his final act is edited in different ways in TV prints. Category:Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1957 cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng